Angel's Fall From Grace
by The Next Author
Summary: All story's have a history ,whether it be simple and good or complex and harsh. This one's...well...it's a little of both... Prequel to My Fallen Angel
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hey, everybody. I'm finally relieved I can get this story up and ready for ya'. Hopefully, if you liked the first one, you will like the prequel. I hope I can give a little background to the story and a little incite to history of the world itself. Till the next update, The Next Authors oath.**

ANGEL'S FALL FROM GRACE

 **Part 1**

Gods little angels

Watch the world with perfect eyes

Gods little angels

Sing as the sun kisses the stars

As angels come home

They smile as Gods little angels

Radiate a glow with their halos

Gods little angels

Wave goodbye as they venture the Earth

When they play, God smiles

When God smiles, nothing could ever be

Wrong.

\- Be'Joke


	2. Prologue

**Prologue: Raph**

"LEO!"

I sniff and shove my face in my pillow. I wish Splinter hadn't made us be in two rooms. I like it when I wake up to Leo holding me. It isn't fair!

I feel the bed dip, then Leo's hand touches my shoulder. "Buddy, you okay?"

Now I feel embarresed. I don't want to see him thinking me stupid and silly. But Leo pokes my beak and says, "Muzzle."

I look up at him through tears, then sit up and poke his beak, "Muzzle."

He pokes my tummy," Stomach."

I poke his, "Stomach."

He lays a hand over my chest. "Heart."

I do the same," Heart."

This is our way of saying 'I love you.'

Leo lays dwon next to me. I lay back down, too. He smiles. I smile and sniff. "I had a nightmare."

"About what?"

I grab his hand. "About you."

"What about me?"

I curl into my big brother. He holds me, making me warm. "I dreamed Father hurt you. I dreamed he hurt you till you…till you…"

I hold in a sob. I look into Leo's eyes. "I don't want you to die."

Leo laughs," I'm not gonna die, Raphie."

"Pinky promise."

Leo wraps his pinky around mine," Promise."

I smile. "Will you stay in here?"

Leo shrugs," Only if you want me to."

I nod and snuggle into him. Leo hugs me. I notice in the dark that something is wrong with Leo's arm.

"Leo, your arm."

Leo looks at his arm. "I only fell on the sink, buddy. I'm okay."

"How'd you fall on the sink?"

Leo moves his shoulders up and down. "I did my kata wrong so Father gave me my punish…my punish…mm…anyway, I stepped back and fell off the sink."

That sounds funny to me. Al he did was do a kata wrong. But what do I know? Father and Leo know everything.

"Leo," I say," I want to be with you forever."

"Forever!" Leo smiles," That's a long time, Raphie."

"Yeah! Like in Neverland! Happily ever after!"

"Or in Wonderland."

"Even better!"

Leo laughs. We shh each other when we hear Splinter walk by. When he's gone, Leo nods. "Yeah. Lets be together forever."

"Even in our sleep." I say.

"Yeah. In our dreams." Leo turns and open a drawer on my stand where I keep drawing paper and those colored things to draw with. He sits up and makes a paper crane. When he's done he puts half of it in my hands. "Okay, Raphie. When I say three, make the wish with me."

I jump up, happy as I can ever be. Leo and me look each other in the eye. Together we say," I wish to be with you forever, even throughout our dreams."

Then Leo gets up. I follow him out to the little pool. He puts it in the water and pushes it along. We watch it go for a few minutes, then go to the couch.

"You ready to sleep now?" Leo asks.

I nod. "Yeah, Leo. I'm ready."

Leo and me lay down, just smile and look at each other. He falls asleep first. I tug off his bandana and hold it to my chest. It smells good. Soon I fall asleep, too. I hate sleeping. It takes away the fun.

But I guess I think that because I'm just a five year old.


	3. Chapter 1: Me Wizard, You Suide

**1: Corin**

 **Me Wizard, You Suide**

 _Wake up, Corin. Wake up, Corin. Wake up, Corin_

I wake up as rain and lightning start falling around my head. I reach to my left and smack the Merlin cap alarm twice before it shuts off. The rain slows as I get up and get dressed in my t-shirt that says _Green pay_ with a hand squeezing a grenade and jeans. I wear sandals with socks just because I like to annoy people. That makes that stupid cloud disappear.

I live on the outskirts of Bavana. It's a nice village. One for wizards like me. Especially a _new_ wizard.

I wonder how that old Suide is doing. I bet he's still face down in that alley. That's where I always find him. And by him, I mean that old drunk Suide, Be'Joke, who I've been taking care of for the past how long.

Honestly, I should just sleep in till nine so I can dodge the whole Suide freak out thing, but I never do. I guess it makes me more compassionate watching them go through all that pain.

Some Bavandians walk by me, waving. I wave back, a big smile on my face. Today's going to be a good day! I can feel it in my magic bones.

I click my fingers and I walk into a mirror portal. The blue disappears into the gray stones and iron of Abandon. This town is so small, I can' believe it's still going. But, the buildings are changing to iron all around and I can see more buildings being made down the road. But, right now, the town looks like that old western town, Ditch. Not that I've been there…

As I walk toward a dome like pub with no name, I spy a few Suides digging a big hole and another welding black iron together. My only guess is their finishing making a fountain. I can see them testing the water. It will be done by noon. Or earlier. Suides are the world's greatest mystery.

Where do they come from? What's their purpose? Why do those pains happen? Why…do I always have strange questions?

Some Suides wave at me as I pass the front of the pub to the back. I've come around so much that I'm popular.

"He still back there?" I ask.

A blond Suide shrugs, "Probably. Haven't seen him pass by."

"Thank you," I say and walk to the back. I whirl my finger in a gently movement and a wood bucket of water appears alongside me. Ice cold and full.

Behind the pub are crates, hay and burrowing pigs. In the middle of it is Be'joke, bottle of Ever Away in hand, and passed out like one of those Infinity sailors.

"Kay, Be'Joke," I say, "time for some rain."

Then I dump the bucket allover Be'Joke. He jumps up screaming, sending the pigs squealing in every direction. He spots me than screams, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU STUPID BOY?!"

Be'Joke runs his pale hand through his wet, stringy green hair. "How about you stop using me as your good deed and get a life."

"What fun would that be," I say with a sly smile.

He grunts and pushes past me, "what time is it?"

I follow him around the pub as I check my watch. It's- wait, that's not possible!

"Corin," Be'Joke growls, dumping the bottle in a trash. It lights up and I hear a loud pop from the bottle as its incinerated.

"It's…um…It's eight o' clock."

"WHAT?"

I jump back as Be'Joke twists to me. "It's. WHAT!"

"It's…It's eight."

Be' Joke's pink spotted wings spread out. I shrink under him, "You would look nice with a jacket."

"You must be stupid, Corin. If it was eight I'd be writhing in pain."

"It's EIGHT O' CLOCK!" I hiss.

"You fool-"

CA-BOOM!

Screams echo through the town as the Earth shakes and falls from underneath me. Be'Joke falls beside me. I look into the sky in time to see a silver explosion rock the world again and then disappear into white sparks.

I breathe heavy. I can't find any words. Be'Joke says something almost two minutes later. We're still laying there. "W-well…I think I know why the curse was skipped one day out of a thousand years."

I stare at him, my fingers digging into the soft ground between the cobblestones, "Wh-wh-what-t-t wa-wa-was th-th-th-a-a-t-t?"

Be'Joke slowly shakes his head, "I don't know, Corin."

"D-do y-you th-think M-M-Merlin w-would know?"

"I thought you said he was dead."

I shrug, "Not d-dead. Just…gone."

"Whatever you wish to call it."

"…I wish he was here."

"Watch that wizard mouth of yours, Corin. You out of anyone should know that."

Be'Joke flaps his wings, lifting himself off the ground with one big gust. The gust flips me onto my back. Once the Suide is on his feet, he bends down and grips my hand.

"Come on, son. Maybe Caius can erase this whole incident. And erase the pain."

I hop to my feet, a cloud of rain pouring down on my head. Be'Joke waves his hand through it. "You need to learn how to control that cloud of yours, kid."

"Tell me, Be'Joke," I say, "What would you say if I got into Necromancy."

Be'Joke goes from waving away the cloud to slapping me. "Be happy I ain't your father. Or else I'd kick you clear to the Infinity Ocean."

"Did you ever have kids?"

Be'Joke rolls his eyes and marches off, "I thought I told you to stay out of my personal business."

I nod, but I don't care, "Well, did you?"

Be'Joke sighs, "Oh, Corin."


	4. Chapter 2: A Glimmer of Hope (Part 1)

**2: Be'Joke**

 **A Glimmer of Hope (Part 1)**

Before we run over to Caiuses, Corin tries to conjure up a glass orb. The best he's gotten to conjuring one is a puff of white smoke. I watch him as I have done for the past decade. I remember when this young boy first came to Abandon…

He was young. Didn't know a Suide from the power of the wand in his hand. The wizard was taking him through the small village at the time. I've seen the wizard before. Merlin. Everyone knew him. He has trained millions of apprentices. He likes to bring the younglings to Abandon and use us as good deeds. The last time this happened, one of us was shattered after the apprentice told him he was no longer needed…

I hated that Merlin. Using us like he did…but then that small blond kid turned to me. I was leaning against the pub, Ever Away in hand. That kid looked at me and ran to me like I was his daddy. Merlin chased after him of course, but it was too late. I was labeled as his good deed.

As soon as the kid learned how to transport, he would spend every chance he got with little ol' me. And when I went off the deep end one night, he was the one to pull me out.

As much as I hate the kid, and I wait for him to up and leave, I enjoy his little visits. And ever since Merlin disappeared…I don't want the kid turning out as one of us. So…I guess I'm his friend.

"Be' Joke, you listening to me?"

I look up at the boy from my toes. "Sorry, Corin. What?"

The boy's eyes mist, "You thinkin' about the past again?"

I look away. Even after a decade, I haven't told him why I am a Suide.

"Something like that. What were you saying?"

Corin shrugs, "Never mind. You hungry?"

"Not for any of your crappy food I'm not."

Corin snorts as I march back toward the square. "I make fine food. You just don't know what food is."

I have only laughed once since Corin joined me. So I just smile weakly.

As we enter the square, we stop. In a circle around the new fountain is a crowd.

"What the…"

Corin runs forward and pushes through the crowd. "What is happening?" I ask another Suide.

The Suide looks at me, tears in their eyes. "We don't know who they are, but listen! His voice! It's beautiful!"

 _Beautiful_? I push forward till I'm at the front of the crowd, standing next to Corin. My eyes bulge.

 _Outsiders_. I know it!

Two green skinned boys are standing on the newly made fountain. Well, one is sitting, watching and trying to sign with the blue masked one, who is singing at the top of his lunges. And, for a five year old, he is good. And that Suide was right.

His voice…it's…it's in my head.

For some reason, it's effecting everyone but Corin. Lucky boy.

 ** _Wendy never flew back to that old star_**

 ** _And Neverland never could be the same_**

 ** _I dream and think of brotherly dreams_**

 ** _But never seemed to reach that star_**

 ** _If all the hopes kept by smart John_**

 ** _And all of Michael's wishes were true_**

 ** _I'd take them all back to Neverland_**

 ** _And trade them all for the Lost Boys_**

 ** _Neverland is so far away_**

 ** _Somehow Pan ran away_**

 ** _I think I could find him if I really tried_**

 ** _But maybe I'm just not enough…_**

When the voice in our heads stops, we seem to wake up. The boy is holding his brother as the red masked boy screams happily. Suides start to wander off, as if the voice never happened. Corin and I stay.

"Aw," Corin coos," Their so cute."

I scowl, "They're green and they're, like, three. They aren't cute ,Corin."

Corin ignores me and nears the kids, "Hello, kids, what's-"

The blue one screams and kicks Corin in the stomach. Corin chokes and doubles over, "Strong…kick."

I roll my eyes while the red boy yells, "STRANGER! DAD!"

The blue boy slaps his hand over his brother's mouth, "Raphie, we're dreaming. Shh."

In the corner of my eye, I see Corin lift his hand.

"Corin, wait-"

Blue boy screams as the floats up into the air, turning circles. The red howls, "LEO!" Then turns on me. He roars then jumps at me.

I spread my wings and the fiver year old grabs onto it. And his grip rips out feather after feather. I yell, "GET OFF ME YOU STUPID CHILD!"

The boy screams in my ear and rips out more feathers. "CORIN!" I howl.

The wizard looks at me and the 'Leo' boy foals into the water. The boy on my wings gasps and runs back to the well. I'm a second too late to move.

"NO!" Coin whirls, water in hand and sprays me wet all over again, missing the boy by a mile.

Corin gasps, "Sorry! I…um…I'm sorry."

I glare at the wizard. He puffs his cheeks, holding back laughter. The two younglings don't even try.

The red boy, ankle deep in water says, "Clown is all wet!"

"I am not a clown!" I hiss.

Leo laughs, "Yes, you are. You've got green hair. You're a clown!"

Corin rubs his chin. "It must be a morgrif spell gone wrong. I'll try to fix it."

"Corin, I don't think-"

Too late again. Corin yells out a spell. Immediately, the two turtle looking boys turn into…well… _turtles_.

Corin screams. "WHAT DID I DO?!"

"Reverse the spell, you nit wit!" I hiss.

Corin spurts out another spell and the boys return from the turtle form.

The red masked one holds his stomach, "Ugh. I feel sick."

"Wonderful, Corin, now we've got sick boys on our hands."

Corin looks like he's gonna cry, "I did the spell right! Where…why…"

Leo looks over as a Suide walks by, eyeing my sobbing wizard. I know her from seeing her at the pub. She has curly blond hair and a pretty face. Her wings are black with white spots. Self-harm. I can see that from a pretty girl who's been told she ain't good enough way too often.

"Hey," I say.

She nods, "You're friend okay?"

I shrug, "Yeah. Just a little on the wrong side of a wand."

She nods again. The little blue boy looks at her. He stands up in the water and says, "You're pretty. Are you a princess?"

That catches both me and the Suide off guard, "W-what?"

"A princess." He says. "You look nice and kind. That's what a princess is. And that is what an angel is, too. You're an angel princess."

She blushes, "Oh…um…thank you. How old are you?"

The two boys look at each other. One raises a hand while the other raises two fingers. In unison they say, "FIVE!"

The Suide nods, then turns to a group of Suides by the pub and yells, "THESE BOYS ARE FIVE! WHY CAN'T YOU BE NICE LIKE THEM!?"

Then she smiles at me," At least you're decent, Be'Joke."

She walks off, waving to the boy as she goes. "Bye, bye, Honey."

Leo waves after her, "Bye, bye, Princess."

I watch her leave, surprised by her reaction to the boys. She…I don't believe what I'm seeing! One of her spots! They disappeared! That's…that's impossible!

"Be'Joke?" I turn to Corin. He points at the boys. "What are we gonna do with them?"

I stare at the two. That blue boy…he….he made a spot disappear. That never happens.

"Be'Joke?"

I sigh, "Grab them. Tell them your name, so they don't freak out again."

"Where we gonna take them?"

To the only person who might know what's going on in Abandon, but I don't tell Corin that. He would immediately guess I'd go to Merlin. If he was even alive…

I sigh.

"We're taking them to Ciaus."


	5. Chapter 3: A Glimmer of Hope (Part 2)

**3: Be'Joke**

 **A Glimmer of Hope (Part 2)**

Caius spots us before we spot him.

"Ho, ho! It's Be'Joke and little wizard! What you got there? Those are some funky looking kids."

A Suide couple moves and the brown spotted Suide comes into view. Caius has been here as long as I have been. His hair used to be blond. But now it's a pure shade of jet black. He's pale white with a little tan. It makes him look strange.

Corin says hi," Hey there, Caius. I'm sure you heard about the commotion in the square this morning."

"Oh, yes, I did. Suides talkin' all about it. Said they never felt so alive."

"Yes, well," I say, motioning to the kids," these are the commotion causers."

Caius leans over the wood stand and eyes the kids," What's your names, Smalls and Smallers."

The two look at each other, then the blue boy steps up," I'm Hamato Leonardo and this is my ototo, Hamato Raphael. How are you, Sir Caius?" _Ototo?_ What the heck does that mean?

I watch as Caius's still blond eyebrows rise up with surprise. "Well, well, well, a modest child. A decent five year old. I am well, child. Thank you."

I nod but little Raphael snorts," He looks like a bartender."

That almost makes me laugh. Leonardo looks at his brother. "How do you know that?"

The red boy shrugs.

I turn to Caius, smiling," Speaking of, how is that business coming?"

Caius shrugs, folding his hands," It's comin'. I swear on my spots, I will get that pub, Be'Joke. And when I do, it will be the most popular pub in this realm!"

"That's' a heck of a dream, Caius."

Caius sighs longingly. "I know. But it's mine and I swear I will get it!"

"Be'Joke!"

I moan and turn to Corin. The kids must have gotten bored because Raphael is climbing up Corins back and the other is tugging at his t-shirt saying, "I'm hungry," over and over again.

I glance at Caius. He's smirking," Table 3 is open. I'll send some ice cream your way."

"Thanks. And, uh, add some pizza to it. Corin needs a little 'treat'."

"Sure thing. Go ahead."

I wave Corin in. He runs to table 3, the kids screaming after him. Before I can go, Caius grabs my arm, "You okay, Be'Joke?"

I flinch and bite the inside of my cheek," I'm fine. Listen, Caius, those kids…they're aren't from here. _Here_ , here. And that blue boy, he talked to the model."

"Did he now?"

"That's not the point." I say reading his mind," The point is that the model, I watched her walk away and, well…Caius…I saw a spot disappear."

Caius's grip on my arm loosens," D-disappear?"

I nod," Something is with this kid, Cai. I don't know what it is but…he's special."

"You think…" Caius whispers.

"Maybe. Just maybe…"

"BE'JOKE!"

I jerk up, "Gotta go. See ya later."

Caius waves," Bye, 'Joke. Keep me updated will ya'."

I sneer," Only if you give me free drinks at your pub."

He just grunts.

Corin is sitting at the metal table, knocking on the iron umbrella. The two boys are behind him, running from tree to tree to half built buildings.

Corin glares at me," Where have you been?"

I smile, "Can't handle a bunch of kids, can you?"

"I can handle kids when they're not twin boys, clinging to me and tearing my hair out."

"I'm sure your parents felt the same way."

"I didn't know my parents."

I stop. "Oh."

Another reason for Merlin to be added to my growing hate list. Taking kids from their parents. What a joke.

"What do you think they were like?" Corin asks.

Crappy. Stupid. Selfish. Ignorant. But I say nothing. I say nothing at all.

A few minutes later, a medium cheese pizza and neopoloton ice cream is delivered. The boys come sit and stare.

"What is that?" Raphael asks as I take a piece of pizza.

Corin look at him in disbelief. "Ice cream." The boy shrugs," Pizza." Raphael and Leonardo shrug again. Corin gaps at them, "What is wrong with you?"

I intervene," Where are you kids from?"

Raphael yells out, "New York City!"

I choke. New York City! _The_ city! The place of movies and fear. The city of anger and big dreams. The place where if you make it there, you can make it anywhere. _That_ city!

Corin blinks," Never heard of it. Is it beyond the-"

"New York City." I say," Fascinating."

Corin looks at me in shock," You've been there."

"No. But I've seen it from afar."

Raphael picks up a piece of pizza and eats it as I say," It was beautiful. Too big for me, though. I wouldn't survive a minute in that place."

Corin opens his mouth as Raphael says," Leo, taste this!"

I watch as the boy shoves the piece into his brother's mouth.

Leonardo chews slowly and his eyes light up.

"HOLY-"Corin howls almost flipping backward in his chair. The boys jump on the table and assault the pizza. It's gone within seconds. When it's gone they sit politely back down as if they hadn't moved at all. The only trace is the tomato sauce smeared all over their faces.

Corin breathes heavily, "Well, I think that scared me more than the King's hounds."

"Don't let the King hear you say that," I say," Or he'll make them worse."

Leonardo takes a big spoonful of ice cream, looking at it like its sludge, "Who's the King?"

"Is he good or bad?" Raphael adds, dipping a finger in the ice cream then jerking back," Ew, cold!"

I open then close my mouth again. So the boys start guessing. Corin looks at them, fascinated by their guesses.

"Maybe he's like the King on the _Little Mermaid_."

"Or King Simba."

"Maybe he's the Beast!"

"Let me give you a hint," Corin says, stealing a spoonful of ice cream from the boys bowl," He's big, angry and the scariest being here."

Leonardo laughs and points at his brother," Hah! It sounds like you, Raphie."

By now I've guessed Leonardo is the eldest. Raphael clings to him like he's the younger and Leonardo protects him as such. But boys are boys so Raphael punches his brother's arm in irritation.

"He's called the Nightmare King," Corin says," He's dangerous and unpredictable. He loves to scare kids like you."

We both eye the kids. Raphael tenses up. He must have had a bad nightmare before he got here. But the boy takes one look at his brother and his small green eyes turn hard and determined.

"Leo isn't scared so I'm not either."

Leonardo looks at his brother with a fascinated humor. I wonder…how many siblings does this kid have? Who's his parents? And why does he look like a mutant turtle?

"Your bother must be very brave," Corin says, watching Leonardo get up and wander over to a tree.

Raphael nods. "Yeah. He's my hero!" He sighs almost longingly," I wish I was him."

Corin starts warning the boy about wishes when I see Leonardo do something a five year old boy would never do without his mother. I slap Corin's arm and point. He turns and stares.

Leonardo is picking up a gold brown Pinecoon, setting it on its' feet. The pokey, squish faced animal looks at the boy and squeaks. Leonardo laughs as the Coon dances across his feet and croos at him.

"Corin," I whisper so Raphael doesn't hear. The wizard looks at me," That boy, he's special. There's something about him…we need to take him to the King."

Corin's eyes grow as big as the moon, Shiver," Are you crazy, Be'Joke? We can't take five year olds to the _King_!"

"We have to. There's something wrong with these boys. The King, no matter how scary, will know what's up."

Corin's eyes twitch," You know, his son doesn't like me."

I snort, "Well, get ready to kiss some nightmare butt, cause we're gonna have to do a lot of it."


	6. Chapter 4: The Heart of Vampires

**4: Corin**

 **THE HEART OF VAMPIRES  
**

"I can't believe you talked me into this. I can't believe you talked me into this. I can't believe you talked me into this…."

"Corin, if you say that one more time, I will fly you up so high, the Enterprise could see you on Tatooine." Be'Joke hisses.

I ignore him and groan as we walk through Suide suburbs into the Drimmerwood Forest. "Can't we just take them to Candyland, leave them there and let them gorge themselves till they become obese and die."

"What's Candyland?" Leonardo asks behind me.

"What's 'obese'?" Raphael echoes.

I moan again, "See, their stupid. They wouldn't realize we left them till we're at the Infinity Ocean."

"I find it funny," Be'Joke scoffs, "that back in the square you adored these kids and now you wish to leave them for dead."

"That's rude," Leonardo says.

"Hush up," I hiss.

"Don't tell my brother to hush up!" Raphael pouts. I don't move an inch before he kicks me in the calf and I fall flat on my face.

I scream," SEE! THEY HATE ME! AND WHERE ARE YOU TAKING US!?"

Be'Joke flaps his wings and rises over me, an angry scowl on his face, "If you don't want to come, Corin, then go back to Bavana and stay away from me."

Offf, sting. I feel myself wince but say nothing.

I turn to Leonardo as he says, "You have nice wings, Mr. Be'Joke. I wish I had some wings."

Be'Joke's face deepens with lines. His wings fold in and he straightens his tunic. "Believe me, son, you don't want these wings."

"Why," Raphael asks," If he had wings, he'd be a true angel."

"Well, Raphael, the angels you've seen are fallen. If you're brother had these wings, he'd be fallen, too. It would be a shame to see a boy so young earn such wings."

The boys look at each other than say," How'd you get them?"

Be'Joke's body stills. Slowly his hands start shaking, and his eyes widen into gray bowls. All he says is," An accident." With that, he turns and keeps walking.

I sigh. Maybe I should go home. I'm doing no good here. The kids hate me; Be'Joke is getting to that point. And I'm starting to wonder…does Be'Joke want me gone permanently? And…and why…?

A little green hand suddenly appears by my face. I look up into the eclipse eyes of Leonardo. "Do you need help?" he asks.

I shake my head," Why are you, a five year old, so kind?"

He shrugs. "I have three little brothers. I was made to be."

"Three!" I gasp," That's a lot. What are they like?"

The turtle tugs on my hand, getting me to my feet (after I push with my other hand). Raphael is ahead, batting at Be'Joke's wings so Leonardo stays with me.

Leo taps his chin and says," Well, you already know Raph. The third is Donnie. He's a smartie. That's what I call him anyway. He can build anything."

"Anything?" I say, doubting a five year old can build anything but block towers.

Instead, Leonardo surprises me," Yeah, he built us a bed and a bunch of toys."

That shocks me, "Wait, he's five years old, right?"

Leo nods," I told you he was smart. He's my smartie."

"And the last one?"

"That's Mikey. Our baby bro. He's funny. He's always smiling. He's so lovable but he likes to make our dad mad."

"Is your dad a turtle, too?"

 _Yes! Duh!_

"No, he's a rat."

I trip over my feet on that one. A rat! The turtle's father is a rat! What kind of sick city do they live in!?

I have no option but to ask this next question," What animal is your mother?"

"We don't have a mother."

"Oh…" so their more like me than I realized," I don't either."

"I'm sure she loved you though," the boy says giving me an award winning smile. I smile back. At least he could say something about my parents when Be'Joke said nothing _at all_. When I have kids, I'm never gonna leave them. No matter what.

"Corbin, when do you think we'll wake up?" Leo asks.

I scrunch my face," First, my name is Corin. Second, what do you mean wake up?"

"You know, wake up. This is a dream."

"A dream? No, kid, you're wrong."

"Uh-uh. If it wasn't a dream, we'd be in the sewers, on the couch back home."

What? Sewers? A couch? Home?

"Leonardo, where is New York City?"

The turtle kicks a rock," Um…in Amer-merica. The U.S.A. I think."

America?! Where the freak is America!? What's the U.S.A.!? Merlin make me memorize the city's! There is no "U.S.A.-"

 _This is a dream. If it wasn't a dream, we'd be in the sewers, on the couch back home._

Am I living a dream? Am I even…alive!?

"Corin, are you alright?"

I jump as Leo touches my knee. I look down at him, then up at his brother and my best friend. Be'Joke! He knows New York City which means he knows America which means…he knows if this is a dream!

I run forward, screaming, "Be'Joke, I need to talk to you! You need to be honest! Are you from A-"

He's stopped. We all have. There's a rumbling, a tremor in the ground. Up above, the sky had turned red.

"What the-"

Be'Joke flares out his wings and howls at us, "Get behind me! Now!"

We don't object. Raphael is already behind him. I grab Leonardo by his shell and run him to his brother, who immediately grabs him and holds him like a lifeline. What strange brothers….

A tree snaps in half and falls across the path beside us. Out of the trees comes an entire tribe. They surround us, hissing. There are fangs poking out of their mouths and blood all over them.

Leonardo shoves his brother behind him. I grab the two and place them between me and Be'Joke. And to add to the protective circle, Be'Joke stretches his wings so they're long enough to stretch around me.

"What?" A tall chocolate skinned man growls, eyeing me," You ain't going to let us have a bite, Suide."

"We made a deal, Horashe," Be'Joke reply's," You don't attack me, I don't attack you. Now stick to it."

A vampire from my left lunges for my half exposed arm. Be'Joke whips around like a whip and backhands the dark blood-sucker, hissing just like them.

Raphael looks up at me," You're a wizard, aren't you? Do something!"

I shrug, panic surging through me," Merlin never taught me about Vampires. He said the likely hood of me running into one wad ten killion to one."

"Well," the red-tempered turtle snaps," He was wrong! Now you're facing a group."

"Technically, it's a clan," I say but shut up when Be'Joke elbows me.

The Vampires circle us till Be'Joke eyes a coco colored vampire with curly black hair. His face isn't scrunched up like the others. Luckily, Be'Joke knows him and well.

"Amun," he says," What is happening? The deal?"

The guy cocks his head, and then glares at the Vampire called Horashe. "Enough, Horashe. We told Be'Joke we wouldn't attack him or his friends. Especially the wizard, so back off."

Horashe hisses at Amun. "Stay in your place, flesh-lover."

A vampire being a flesh-lover? Seriously.

Raphael pokes his head out and growls, "You get in your place, butt face," before Leo pulls him back in.

Some Vampires laugh at the little turtle but get scolded by Horashe. He turns to Amun, snarling," You challenging me?"

Amun nods," Yeah, I am."

Horashe snorts," Unwise."

Amun smiles, as if he knows something no one else does. "True, until I become leader of this clan. Then what, _Horsey_."

It is obvious as Old Jack that these two have "bad blood" in human terms. Though Amun is just sixteen years old, he acts as if he's over a hundred. Of course, I forget that vampires stop growing at a certain age and can live till however many years Dracula is right now. So Amun might be two thousand years old for all I know.

But his threat works. Horashe snaps at Amun but calls the clan back to the forest. Before he goes, he eyes my pulse, licking his lips," To bad you're so protective of your friends, 'Joke. That wizard and snotty red boy would have made fancy champagne."

Be'Joke screams like a Banshee and Horashe takes off. Amun lingers, walking instead of running. Be'Joke folds his wings in and calls," Amun, thank you."

The Vampire stops. "No thanks required. I owe you." Amun looks back at us. That's when I notice the teeth marks on his neck like an animal tried to take his throat out. Maybe not an animal, but _Horashe_.

 _I owe you_.

At some point, Be'Joke must have saved him from the aggressive Vampire.

Be'Joke's mouth twists as if he wants to smile but he doesn't . "You know, Amun, someday you'll fall in love with a Suide and you'll never know what hit you."

The Vamp scoffs," The day I fall in love with a Suide will be the day I become one. Because, I will have killed myself!"

"I don't think you hate Suides."

Amun rolls his eyes," Whatever," then he's gone, too.

The sky is still red, making me nervous. Vampires will still be out. It doesn't bother Be'Joke. "Come on. We still have a long way to go."

The boys follow, whispering about what they just witnessed. I bite my lip. I still have questions. Questions of America and New York City. But I have a feeling they'll have to wait till later.

* * *

 _Poke_.

"…I don't think it's working. Try again."

 _Poke. Poke. Jab!_

"Easy, Mikey! Don't hurt, Raph. He'll pound us."

"Why won't they wake up, Don?"

Donatello tugs on his overly sized bandana and looks at Michelangelo. Mikey tugs on his bandana, too, copying his older brother. Michelangelo didn't know who he wanted to be, so he always copied his brothers. Donatello's movements. Leonardo's faces. Raphael's stubbornness. But, on special occasions, Michelangelo allowed himself to be…well… _himself_.

"Maybe they stayed up last night," Donatello says, pointing to the two curled up boys at their feet. "Maybe they were so tired they need to sleep for a week."

Michelangelo nods," Yeah, maybe they need to sleep for a year!"

Donatello shakes his head. Michelangelo shakes his head. The elder sighs and says," Splinter will wake them up."

"Okay. I'll go get him."

Donatello grabs his brothers hand," Not yet. I want to watch them. They are dreaming. I want to guess what they're dreaming about."

Michelangelo nods and smiles the way he's seen Leonardo do it." Okay. I'll beat you down."

Not by fighting of course. Mikey shouts out, "Booyakasha!" as he plunks down onto the couch and settles in to watch the two elder brothers, Raphael and Leonardo.

Donatello climbs down slowly, thinking about the strange word the younger had said. What was 'booyakasha'? What did it mean? What was the word built from? Was it Greek, Latin or _Pig_ Latin?

Booyakasha. The word rolled through his mind for the next few hours, invading it till he came to the conclusion it was a misunderstanding and Michelangelo had said something else.

It was the first time that Michelangelo had ever said "Booyaskasha."


	7. Chapter 5: Corin Vs the Shimera

**5: Be'Joke**

 **CORIN VS. THE SHIMERA**

Corin is tense. I can sense him slowing behind me, like he's staring into space, then comes to and hurries after us. I look back every once in a while, watching as he becomes pale, almost deathly white. He looks flushed and a very old and very rusty part of me wishes to check to see if he has a fever. But I am not his parent. I'm nobody's parent. I don't get the pleasure of raising a child. I don't deserve it.

Corin keeps his head lowered. He always kicks at big rocks. I want to tell him to stop, but something in me tells me not to.

We won't make it to the great Three Crossing before sundown. As much as I want to, we aren't going to make it. I can't carry Raphael, Leonardo and Corin. And with vampires out I don't want him hurt.

I should just make Corin open a portal for us but I get sick when I go through one. I don't want to know what happens when the kids go through.

"Where are we?"

I glance down at the two boys on either side of me. Raphael looks mad and Leonardo is tired and yawning. We'll have to stop soon.

Then I look around in the forest we are in. It's filled with willows, and ponds on either side of the dirt/mud land. In the pond, I can see thousands of sparkling fish. But deeper in I sense something. Eyes look up at me, into me.

I jerk back, my wings flapping. "We must go! This place is dangerous!"

Corin's head bobs up," What? Be'Joke, where are we?"

"We're in Drimmer Wood. Suide after Suide has disappeared here. We must go. We are in great dang-"

" _Daddy. Daddy, where are you_?"

I slap my hands over my ears. I can't let them in my head. Can't break, must run, don't listen, DON'T LISTEN!

Corins hand appears on my arm and holds me up from collapsing. The two boys are running around us and despite the buzzing in my ears, I can hear both of them screaming that something is coming out of the water.

I try to focus on Corin's voice and his panicked face but her voice is tugging at me. My soul desires to go to her but I can't. I need to get to her. I need to! Please, God, don't take her away again! I need her!

" _Daddy, why'd you leave me!? Daddy, where'd you go_?"

"Corin," I moan, ignoring the voice, although, I can't hear my own. "Corin, stop them. Stop the voices. Destroy the Shimera."

His eyes show confusion, but not for long. Raphael and Leonardo scatter as the pond sprays heavenward, the sun not even touching its muddiness. Corin whips around, shoving me to my knees. Honestly, I'm safer closer to the ground than I am with my spinning head toward the skies.

There are two Shimera's in front of us, glaring at us. There are so many differences and similarities between the two, there is no way to say they cannot be father and son. And from the looks of the son, then father is teaching the son to hunt. The brand on their sides also tell me they are part of the Nightmare King's militia.

The brand curls like a snake around the Shimera's side in the form of the perfect nightmare. Its mouth seems to move every time the floating horse does. And the father is moving towards me.

" _DADDY! I NEED YOU! WHERE ARE YOU? DADDY, HELP ME_!"

I feel the warm wetness on my cheeks but don't dare to wipe them away. If I do, I will let eh voices in.

"Jezi," I moan, even though Corin is right beside me," Jezi…Jezebelle…"

"Stop!" I barley hear Leonardo whine," Stop! You're hurting him!"

"Back off," Raphael echoes with a growl," I'm warning you."

But the father keeps coming, the kid, too, stingers and all. Corin is still staring at them like their monsters- which they are- but he should be getting ready to fight.

"We warned you!" Raphael howls and he and Leonardo run at the son. The son neighs and backs up but not fast enough. The two jump on the horse, one on his back, the other pulling his tail.

"OW!" The boy yells," Help! DAD!"

The Shimera finally looks away from me to his blue son. The voices stop and I breathe in relief.

"Alec!" The father neighs, his black mane shaking.

Corin finally snaps out of his awe and throws out his hand, sending twelve cards, aces, at the horse, blasting white light at the Shimera, blinding it. Now that's a trick I've never seen.

The Shimera shakes his head while Corin speaks forcefully. "Leave us. Or you will have forced my hand and I will harm you and your son."

"You wouldn't and couldn't," the Shimera hisses, standing straight though clearly still blind.

"Why?" Corin hisses back," Because your part of the King's Militia. He could care less if he lost only two Shimera."

The horse's red eyes narrow, ignoring his son who is sprinting back and forth on the path, trying to buck the two boys off him. His stingers whip at Corin, attempting to poison him.

Corin whips his hand back, then, forces his hand forward as if he's pushing something heavy. Seconds later, the Shimera skids backward, falling to the ground.

Corin inhales till his face turns red, then lets it out with a guttural yell, "STAY DOWN!"

I flinch at the ampliphied sound. The boys and Alec yell and falls into the water, the boys still on his blue back, howling.

The horse glares at us. "I want my meal. You interrupted our hunt."

"Your fault for hunting my friend," Corin huffs, bent over, hands on his shaking knees." Let us pass, and I will never harm you or your son again." Then under his breath," At least while he's young."

"Make the oath, wizard." The horse says slowly, dangerously.

Corin rolls his eyes," Are you kidding me!?"

"DO IT!"

Corin groans and reaches into the pocket- only to withdraw empty handed. He pats himself down in search for something, his eyes growing wide," Um…Be'Joke…where's my knife?"

I almost face palm," Corin, what are you gonna do when I'm gone?"

Corin laughs as I pull his red, black and silver dagger from his sandals. It is small, the handle black that arches up to the blade. The handle has the design of a dragon, its eyes ruby. The bottom also has a ruby in a circle with four coeloms for the connection. On the arch is a C stand for Corin. The blade has etches of a dragons fie which runs clear to the tip.

Corin takes the dagger, saying," Without you, Be'Joke, I would most likely die."

The Shimera stands, his son and the boys coming to our sides. Alec shakes, getting water all over his father who snaps at him in turn. Raphael and Leonardo shake as well, resulting in only getting each other soaked.

Corin drags the dagger along his palm, holds it up, so the father can see the blood then recites," In life's name and for life's sake, I will guard the ease pain. I will fight to preserve what grows and lives well in its own way. To these ends in the practice of my art, I will put aside fear for courage, and death for life when it's right to do so-'til universes end."

He chopped it up so it's short and to a point. And that's enough for the Shimera. He nods, then he and his son retreat to the water and disappear.

I exhale, not even realizing I had held my breath. Corin groans as he heals his hand, then turns to us. "Well…that was exciting."

I shake my head," We can't camp here. Other Shimera's will come by. We'll go to the edge of Drimmer Wood. That's where…we'll rest…"

Be'Joke," Leonardo says, stepping into my view that's been strained ahead," Where are we going?"

I pat his shoulder," A city, young one. One close to Corin's home."

"What's its name?" Raphael asks, flicking a stone.

Corin chuckles.

I merely blink and say, "Tirbury."


	8. Chapter 6: A Long Journey to Reality

**6: Leo**

 **LONG JOURNEY TO REALITY (Part 1)**

I've seen people gather things to make a fire. Those crinkly white papers, the brown stuff, wood, I think… But Corin uses nothing. Nothing but his hand and a rock. Oh! And a few words! All he did was pick up a rock, yell some mumbo jumpo, as Dad would say, and fire appears from the little rock.

Raph is next to me, sleeping. His head presses to my leg. I want to go run into the darkness to see what I can find, but I know Be'Joke wouldn't accept. He looks tired, too, but he also looks hungry. He looks at Corin and Raph, a lot, then curls farther into the ball he's in. His eyes are red. I wonder why.

I watch Corin as he lights a few more rocks, glancing at his friend. "Be'Joke, you can hunt if you need."

Hunt? Why would Be'Joke need to hunt?

Be'Joke shakes his head, his wings ruffling," No. Horashe will get you if I leave. I'll be fine."

Corin shakes his head back," Do Raph and I really smell like a champagne to vampires?"

Be'Joke eyes wander to me and Raph. He watches me, like I'm a medicin? Medicine? Hm? "Yes. You two do. And it drives people like me wild."

"I'm guessing Leonardo is the only one keeping you sane."

"Yes. For a soul so pure and perfect, he certainly has a reeking smell."

I ignore the comment and state, "I'm hungry."

Corin sets down a rock while shaking his hand in pain," Okay. I'll give you a burrito. Maybe _you'll_ like my food."

I don't know what a burrito is. But I want that warm stuff I ate at that food place with the tall man. I don't know what it's called so I don't say anything.

Corin flicks his hand, reaches into the back pant pocket and pulls out something like a can but squishy and white. He hands it to me. I take a big bite and grunt.

"I don't wish to be rude, but it tastes like card board."

Be'Joke snorts as if he's gonna laugh but he doesn't.

Corin slaps his arms across his chest angrily," You just don't know what good food is."

Before there is more said a howl makes us jump. Be'Joke hisses stretching his wings as if he's going to protect us again.

"Hounds," Corin murmurs, looking opposite of where the sun sets.

I can feel the badness around us and Raph is going to wake up if we keep hearing the howling so I stop it," Why are there two moons?"

Be 'Jokes eyes return to me, softening. He seems to soften a lot when he looks at us, Raph and me. He's hard but good. He's impotent. Important? Hm?

Be'Joke looks up at the two red and silver moons, "Shiver and Silver. They are our pride. White for the gold of dreams, and red of the horror of nightmares. The symbol of our world."

"Which brings me to my question," Corin says, a howl echoing him," What are we, Be'Joke? Where are we? Are we even…real?"

Be'Joke stops his rocking and just stares at Corin," Merlin never taught you?"

Merlin? That's a cool name. He must be a wizard like Corin. A great one with stars and a wand and…

"Taught me what?"

Be'Joke shakes his head in disbelief. "That fool didn't want another mistake."

"I would never turn out like the King," Corin hisses. That makes me wonder how bad this King really is. He must be really evil.

"No, I doubt you would, Corin, but Merlin is so persuaded by fate of the heart. He isn't a person who trusts easily. At least no ever in my memory."

"I know the history of the King!" Corin fights, changing the subject," I know he was Merlin's apprentice. I know he turned bad. What does he have to do with anything?"

Be'Joke holds up his finger," Aw, but do you know where he came from? Where Suides come from?"

Corin's body isn't relaxed anymore. I can feel his worry coming off of him," No, I don't."

Be'Joke leans against a skinny tree and begins is explanation….explaintion? Hm? I need to work on my words.

"Everything here, Corin, has come from a different world. A world we Suides, the King and these two boys are from. A world of reality as many would call it. Everything here is made of someone's dreams that are defined down in that world. Even you."

"Me…?" Corin whispers.

Be'Joke nods. "Things that exist here may not exist there. Like Shimera or two moons. People like Charles Dickens or George Lucas are who makes this world what it is."

"And…Suides?"

"Aliens of a sort. Men who do not belong to this world, but to the other. I, the other Suides, the boys, we belong there. They are from one of the biggest cities in the world, those boys. The Empire city, that city that never sleeps. I lived in the Steel city of Pittsburgh. It was far off from the good NYC. It was…a tough town. Listen, Corin, Suides get here through wishes. And a certain one. I made that wish and I've been here ever since."

Corin stares at the fire," And…the boys?"

"I don't know. They must have got through on a wish. A different one than us, and the King. Possibly."

I lick my fingers of beans and look up at Corin," Raph and I wished to be together in our dreams. Maybe that's why we're here."

Corin nods. Be'Joke does, too.

I watch Corin as he shakes and stares at the fire. Again, he asks," Be'Joke…do we exist? Am I just a dream? A vision? Am I nothing but dream sand?"

Be 'Joke's wings ruffle as a breeze blows by," Corin…is this what this is about? You think you don't exist. That everything you know doesn't exist…you do. Everything exists, Corin. Our world, it's just…special."

Corin nods, but I see the water in his eyes. "Okay…I'm gonna turn the fire out. Night, Be'Joke."

'Joke eyes me for a second, "You gonna be okay in the dark, kid?"

I look at Raph. He's okay. We'll be okay. "Yeah, we'll be good."

He nods. "Goodnight, Leonardo. I'll stand guard. Night, Corin."

Then the fire goes out. I lay down next to my brother and stare up at the falling stars and red moon. Before I go dark, I say," Night, Be'Joke. Night, Corbin."

Corin grunts," It's Corin."

I smile and laugh quietly," I know."

 **A/N: Do you know how hard it is to write in a five year olds perspective. Hard. I hate it. But had to be done. So tell me if writing from a five year olds perspective was good or not. Thank you. 'Til the next chapter, The Next Author's oath.**


End file.
